An Unthinkable Dream
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: Vegeta thinks all is well with Bulma and their soon to be second child. But, when Vegeta starts having strange dreams about Bulma's murder, things are not all right in Vegeta's little world.


An Unthinkable Dream

by Lady Saiyan

The house was as quiet as a morgue as Vegeta watched Bulma taking a nap on the couch. She hadn't been feeling like herself for a few days now, and Vegeta wondered if she was coming down with some kind of illness. Bulma had told him repeatedly that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, that is, until she passed out and nearly fell down the stairs. Luckily for Bulma, Vegeta was at the bottom of the stairs and caught her before she hit the floor. Right now, Bulma was curled up on the couch; sleeping peacefully. Vegeta watched over her like a guardian angel as she slept. "_I wonder why she's hasn't been feeling like herself lately_," Vegeta thought looking out the window. Trunks would be home from school soon, and with Bulma still asleep, Vegeta had to make dinner since he didn't want to disturb Bulma; wanting her to get as much rest as she could. Four o 'clock rolled around and Trunks was still not home. Vegeta, for once in his life, was getting a little worried since his son was late getting home from school. Just as Vegeta was getting up out of his chair, Trunks came running into the house; breathing heavily. "And just where have you been?" Vegeta asked demanding an explanation from the young boy. Trunks looked up at his angered father and made a pleading face. "I'm sorry Dad," Trunks apologized, "But I had something I needed to do at school." Vegeta glared at Trunks with a look of disappointment crossing his features. Vegeta was about to shout at the fourteen-year-old when he heard Bulma stir in her sleep. She sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Bulma looked around the room; wondering what on earth was happening. "What's with all the yelling and screaming?" she asked drowsily. Vegeta walked over to the couch and sat beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "How are you feeling, Bulma?" Vegeta asked in a concerned tone of voice, "You've been sleeping the entire afternoon." Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder and let out a comforted sigh. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist; giving him a gentle hug. "I started feeling better when you started taking care of me," Bulma replied gazing up into Vegeta's dark eyes, "You are the kind of medicine that money can't buy. Maybe you should become a doctor or a nurse, Vegeta." Vegeta scoffed at the very thought of helping other people. Being a gentle, caring person wasn't apart of Vegeta's life before he met Bulma, and suddenly hearing that he had made someone feel better made Vegeta revert back to his old self for a few seconds; in his mind, at least. Vegeta gave Bulma a little smile before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Bulma rose to her feet and followed Vegeta. He didn't hear her come into the kitchen and was surprised when he saw her walking around. "You shouldn't be standing Bulma," Vegeta said worriedly, "You should go sit down. I don't want you to fall again." Bulma looked at Vegeta; her eyes full of such indescribeable beauty. "Vegeta, I'm okay now. I'm not going to fall, not as long as you're here to catch me," she stated taking ahold of his hand, "Besides, I was getting tired of sleeping on the couch. I want to go back to sleep somewhere...private, if you know what I mean, Vegeta." Bulma laughed lightly and led Vegeta upstairs. Trunks stayed downstairs playing his Game Boy while his parents went to have some time to themselves. As they reached the top of the staircase, Bulma began to feel a little nauseous. She held her stomach with her free hand while she held onto Vegeta with her other hand. Bulma could feel her stomach churning and she didn't know why. She released Vegeta's hand and ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. As soon as she got in the bathroom, Bulma immediately began to vomit. There was no way she would have made it to the toilet, so she just vomited in the bathroom sink. Vegeta could hear the retching noises as he approached the door of the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Bulma leaning over the sinktop. The water was running from the faucet, and Bulma was filling her hand with water; bringing it to her mouth to relieve the burning on her lips. Bulma glanced over her shoulder and saw Vegeta standing behind her. Vegeta could see Bulma's watery eyes as she tried to hide her fatigue. Bulma turned around and wrapped her arms around Vegeta tightly. Vegeta put his arms around her; stroking her back with his hand which made Bulma feel better. Bulma started to cry into Vegeta's chest. All of the fear she was holding back finally came out. "What is wrong with me?" she choked out, "Why do I feel like my insides are being torn out? Why am I going through all this?" Vegeta couldn't answer her questions, but he could comfort her by telling her that everything was alright and that she would feel better soon. He wasn't sure how soon, but as long as she wasn't worrying about it, he felt better. That night, after Vegeta had made a wonderful dinner that Bulma ate very little of, him and Bulma went to their room to turn in for the night. Bulma had fallen asleep when she got comfortable on the bed, but Vegeta stayed awake for awhile; watching over Bulma in her sleep. Vegeta stayed awake for two hours before falling asleep himself. As he closed his eyes, Vegeta began to have a strange dream.

In the dream...

Vegeta was training by a canyon out in the mountains somewhere. The wind howled wildly as he released another energy ball. Fog had begun to settle over the area, and Vegeta was getting ready to return home. The wind died down a little, revealing to Vegeta the many wonderful scents that could only be fully enjoyed by a Saiyan. One scent in particular drew Vegeta's attention to it. The scent was a light and sweet one. It was a beautiful, dreamy, and feminine kind of scent and Vegeta loved it. There was something familiar about the scent, but Vegeta couldn't identify it; not yet. He was certain about one thing, the scent was most definitely the undeniable scent of a female; a wonderful, strong-willed female with a scent that he knew so well but couldn't quite place the name at that moment. All of a sudden, Vegeta could smell another female's scent, and this one was a dirty, impure scent. To Vegeta, the scent was like an evil presence that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The wind stopped blowing comepletely; allowing Vegeta to hear the voice that the beautiful scent belonged to in a very high-pitched, blood-curdling scream.

Vegeta awoke nearly jumping out of bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He desperately searched around the room when he felt Bulma's presence next to him. The soft and subdued aura that floated around her was like a lullaby to him; chasing away the fears from his dream. Vegeta wanted to wake her up, but decided against it. He slowly pulled the covers back on Bulma's body, then laid beside her; looking over her beautiful face and body. "_Why do I get the feeling that the dream I just had has something to do with Bulma_," Vegeta thought fearing that he might be right, but praying that he wasn't, "_I hope it has nothing to do with my Bulma in reality. Because if it does, I don't know what I'd do_." Vegeta started thinking about Bulma and her condition and the fact that she didn't even know what was wrong with her. This unnamed illness and his dream drove fear deeper into Vegeta's heart; a place where fear rarely settled. Vegeta found it easier to go back to sleep after looking at Bulma for a little while. The next day, Vegeta got up before Bulma so he could surprise her with a special pancake breakfast. He made quite a mess in the kitchen, but he was determined to get everything perfect. Vegeta thought about his dream a couple of times; wondering if the dream had any meaning in it at all, or if it was just some freaky dream that he probably would never have again. Vegeta set the dining room table and placed a small vase in the center of the table. He went upstairs to his room to wake Bulma from her slumber. Vegeta crept into their room and went over to Bulma's side of the bed. He knelt down on the floor beside the bed and kissed Bulma's forehead gently. Bulma groaned as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning. How'd you sleep last night?" Vegeta asked sitting on the bedside. Bulma kissed Vegeta on the lips; putting her arms around his neck in a sturdy lock. "I slept great last night. How 'bout you, Vegeta? I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep." Bulma said sitting on the bed next to Vegeta. Vegeta sighed when she asked him how he slept. "Fine. I slept fine last night," he replied in a hollow voice. Vegeta sat quietly on the bed until Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him. He saw Bulma out of the corner of his eye and weakly smiled back. Vegeta held Bulma's hand and led her downstairs to the dining room. He covered her eyes and they slowly walked to the table where all of the food Vegeta had made was set. Vegeta pulled a chair out for Bulma with one hand while he covered her eyes with the other hand. Bulma sat in the chair and Vegeta uncovered her eyes to reveal to Bulma the magnificent pancake breakfast that he made. "Wow Vegeta, everything here looks absolutely wonderful!" Bulma exclaimed, "And you made all of it by yourself! I'm really impressed!" Bulma piled the pancakes on her plate and gobbled every single one of them down. To Vegeta's surprise, Bulma was just getting started. Her appetite seemed to have picked up after all those days where she was barely eating anything at all and now, Vegeta could have sworn that his wife could down more food than Goku. Which would be a miracle for anyone who ever tried. Vegeta liked seeing this side of her, and was very happy that she was eating once again. For a while, Vegeta thought that Bulma was on the verge of starving to death; judging from her lack of eating. Things were starting to get back to normal since Bulma was now eating everything that Vegeta had made. After about five helpings of pancakes, Bulma was finally full. "Those were the best pancakes I've ever eaten!" she complimented Vegeta in a cheery tone, "I don't think I could have made pancakes like that even if I tried! You really outdid yourself, Vegeta!" Bulma rubbed her stomach and yawned. She stood up and slowly walked over to the couch. "I think I'm gonna take a nap now," she said flopping herself on the couch and curling her legs up. It took only a few minutes before Bulma was sleeping soundly. Vegeta thought it to be a little strange; her taking a nap at nine in the morning, but it wasn't like he was going to stop her. Vegeta saw no harm in taking a little nap. He strolled over to his chair, and sat down. He looked out the window, then back at Bulma a few times before going to sleep himself. As soon as his eyes were closed, Vegeta started to have that strange dream again.

In the dream...

the fog was beginning to thin out, but Vegeta still could not see anything very well over a few feet in front of him. There it was again, that sweet, beautiful scent from before. That disgusting scent was in the air, as well. Vegeta didn't know which direction they were coming from, but the scents were strong...very strong. Whomever the scents belonged to weren't very far from where Vegeta stood. He strained his eyes trying to see through the fog, but all he could see were two silhouettes; obviously female in shape, although one was taller than the other. Vegeta figured out that the taller silhouette was the one that the vile scent belonged to, and that the shorter one was the sweet scent that was so utterly familiar to him. Vegeta wanted to approach them, but something told him to stay were he was. Vegeta watched as best he could through the fog as the taller silhouette swipped at the shorter one; causing her to let out the blood-curdling scream from before. Vegeta saw the horrible act unfold before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Vegeta woke up with a gasp as he came out of his dream. The dream must have been more intense than he thought because he woke up on the living room floor. The cold sweat soaked his clothes and he was shaking uncontrollably. Vegeta looked over to Bulma and saw that she was sound asleep lying on the couch. He rushed up to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Vegeta looked up at the mirror and saw that his face was paler than Bulma's had been the past few days. "Please god, don't let that dream be about Bulma," Vegeta said quietly to himself, "I could never live with myself if something was to happen to her. Please don't let that dream be about her." Vegeta needed someone to talk to, but Trunks was at school and he wasn't about to talk to his father-in-law or his mother-in-law. The only person he could talk to was Goku, but he didn't know if he should leave Bulma by herself or just leave her a note telling her where he went. Vegeta thought that the latter was a good idea since he really needed someone to talk to. he made the note, then walked out the door and flew away. The feel of the wind as it blew passed him made Vegeta start thinking about the dream he had again. "_Why do I keep having that dream_?" he thought in wonder, "_Maybe it's trying to tell me something. If it is, what is it trying to tell me? That dream I had this morning seems to be connected to the one I had last night. If I have that dream again, I might find out more about what's going to happen in it_." Vegeta flew faster toward Goku's house as the thought of the dream created an uncomfortable feeling in Vegeta's heart; its beating was like falling boulders, mercilessly pounding the ground below. Vegeta put his hand on his chest and felt the thumping inside him. He swallowed hard, and continued to fly to Goku's house. Vegeta wobbled a little as he landed in front of Goku's house and in front of Goku's wife, Chi Chi. "Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked her, severely out of breath. Chi Chi walked into the house, Vegeta following close behind. Chi Chi pointed into the living room as she went into the kitchen. Vegeta slowly walked into the living room; seeing that Goku was busy watching TV with Goten. "Um...Kakarot?" Vegeta said hesitantly, "Do you...have a moment?" Goku looked over his shoulder and waved at his guest. "Sure Vegeta. What's up?" Goku asked motioning to Goten to leave the room. Goten walked past Vegeta, still wearing his pajamas. Vegeta watched the young boy slowly climb up the stairs. "What's with your son?" Vegeta asked in a sarcastic tone, "Did your wife hit him too hard with her broomstick again?" Goku laughed and shook his head. "No, he actually caught his first cold," he replied leaning his arms on the back of the couch, "He's been miserable all day. Especially since he can't train or go to school and hang out with all of his friends, including Trunks." Vegeta laughed a little before sitting on the couch next to Goku. "This visit isn't a social call, Kakarot," Vegeta said seriously, "I need to talk to you about something and I was wondering if you could tell me about it." Goku looked confusingly at Vegeta after he heard what he said. "Is it something bad?" he asked concerned, "Did something happen?" Vegeta shook his head. "It's nothing like that," he answered hanging his head, "At least...I hope something doesn't happen." Vegeta described the dream to Goku in extreme detail and Goku was surprised that he hadn't said anything to Bulma about it. "I can't tell her. Not yet," Vegeta said softly. Goku sat and thought for a moment, then remembered that something similar had happened to him. He was about to tell Vegeta, but Vegeta had left without saying a word. That night, Vegeta was sitting next to the pool; looking up at the stars. Vegeta heard the sliding door open and saw Bulma and Trunks walking toward him out of the corner of his eye. The two of them sat down beside him by the pool. Bulma cuddled up under Vegeta's right arm while Trunks sat on his left side. Vegeta placed his arm around Trunks' shoulders and patted his shoulder. Trunks looked up at his father and saw a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong, Dad?" Trunks asked worried and confused, "Why do you suddenly look like you're depressed?" Vegeta glanced down at his son and gave him a very weak grin. Vegeta was trying to keep Trunks from figuring out that there was something wrong, but he knew that his young son would find out about it sooner or later. Vegeta turned his head to his right side and was met by a pair of shimmering blue eyes. Vegeta saw his reflection in Bulma's eyes; the look of worry that was casted on his face could not be hidden from anyone. "It's nothing you two need to worry about," he said tightening his hold on them slightly, "It's my problem, so I'll find a way to work it out." Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks gazed up at the night sky and just enjoyed their family time together, as limited as it was. Vegeta carried Bulma to their room after they spent three hours just looking at the stars. Trunks had gone to bed an hour before them; knowing he had to get up early the next morning. Vegeta laid Bulma on the bed, then he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her close to him. A few minutes after Vegeta had closed his eyes, the dream began.

In the dream...

The fog had almost dissipated, but Vegeta still couldn't really see anything around him very well. The two silhouettes were standing face-to-face not far from Vegeta, but he still couldn't see them well. He could make out their feminine figures and certain other details. He could make out their hair, their shoulders, and their hips. Vegeta could almost make out their faces, but the fog made it hazy. The taller silhouette had tangled, unruly hair and the shorter silhouette had smooth, almost shoulder-length hair. Again, the taller one swiped at the shorter one and the shorter one let out the same blood-curdling scream from before. But something else happen this time that didn't happen before. The shorter one stumbled backwards and lost her footing on the edge of the canyon wall; falling down into the crevice. Vegeta ran to the edge and heard her screams until there was nothing but silence in the canyon.

Vegeta woke up gasping for air as he quickly sat up in bed. This time, Bulma was awaken by Vegeta's breathing. "Are you alright?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders. Vegeta calmed down a little as Bulma cradled him and stroked his hair. Vegeta put his head on her shoulder and breathed out a ragged sigh. "It's nothing," Vegeta said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, "You should go back to sleep, you need it." Bulma shook her head. "No, Vegeta. I want to know what's been going on with you the past two nights," she said demandingly, "I can't sleep if I know something's wrong with you. Please tell me what it is." Vegeta shook his head and again stated that it was nothing that she should worry about. Bulma gave a sigh of defeat and went back to sleep. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma and decided to climb out of bed. He crept out of their room and went down the hall to Trunks' room. It was a particularly warm night, and Trunks was turning over and over trying to get comfortable when he saw his father in the doorway of his room. "Dad, what are you doing up? It's only two in the morning," Trunks whispered harshly. Vegeta walked over to Trunks' bed and seated himself next to his son. "There's something I need to talk about, but I don't want your mother to know," Vegeta said whispering in Trunks' ear, "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell your mother?" Trunks nodded his head. Vegeta explained to Trunks the strange dreams he had been having the past two days and the fact that every time he had another one, it became more detail than the last one. Trunks was intrigued by his father's description of his dreams, but wondered if his father only told him about them as a way to seek help about their content. Vegeta sat quietly on the bed after telling Trunks about the dreams. He glanced over at Trunks a few times before patting Trunks on the back and leaving the room. Trunks watched his father walk out of his room and into the darkness that filled the house. He sat on the bed for a while before he laid down and went back to sleep. Vegeta slowly crept back into his room and climbed in bed. He was careful not to disturb Bulma like he did earlier. He didn't want Bulma to get upset again. Vegeta found that there was no sleep to be had now that he was wide awake. Between him worrying about Bulma, and that horrible dream, Vegeta realized he wouldn't get any sleep the rest of the night. After laying in bed for five hours, Vegeta decided that there was no use in staying in bed; there were things that needed to be done before Bulma woke up. Trunks was already downstairs packing his lunch for school when Vegeta decended the stairs into the living room. Trunks thought his father had been in a fight; judging from the dark circles that shown under his eyes. Trunks saw how exhuasted his father was and knew that he probably wouldn't be training that afternoon with him like he usually did. Trunks said nothing to his father and proceeded to walk out the door. "Wait Trunks," Vegeta called to him, "How about I drive you to school? I haven't been spending that much time with you since your mother got ill." Trunks nodded. Vegeta went upstairs and pulled on a shirt and a pair of his faded blue jeans and his black sneakers. As soon as Vegeta came back down the stairs, Trunks raced him to the car. Trunks' boyish laughter was a welcomed sound to Vegeta's ears. Hearing and seeing his young son acting childish at fourteen made Vegeta think back to when he was Trunks' age. Vegeta was broken from his reverie by the sound of his ringing cellphone. Since Vegeta was driving, Trunks answered his father's cellphone. "Hello?" he said into the phone. Trunks' mother spoke on the other end. "Hey Trunks, can I speak to your father for a moment?" she asked in an urgent tone. Trunks handed the phone to Vegeta, who was pulling into the parking lot of Trunks' school. Trunks climbed out of the car and ran into the building; waving goodbye to his father. Vegeta put the phone up to his ear. "What is it, Bulma?" Vegeta asked concerned. Vegeta could hear her give a distruaght sigh before answering. "I have to go to the doctor today, Vegeta. I started to feel worse than before, and I want to know why I feel so sick," Bulma explained slowly. Vegeta heard Bulma starting to break down and tried to comfort her as best as he could. "I love you so much, Vegeta," she said sniffling a bit before hanging up. Seeing as there was absolutely nothing for him to do, Vegeta decided to take off. He flew to the mountains in the west. He flew rather low over the land; enjoying the sight of the topography of the surrounding landscape. Vegeta looked around and was amazed by the sights of the mountains and streams. Vegeta smiled to himself as he lifted his head and caught sight of something in the distance. His smile faded as he stared at the scene in front of him. There, not far from where he now hovered, was a canyon. Judging from the look of it, it must have rained recently because steam was rising off of the boulders beside the canyon. Vegeta decended slowly and cautiously onto the plateau next to the canyon. "It can't be," Vegeta said to himself, "It just can't be." Vegeta scanned the surrounding area and was shocked to find a few patches of wildflowers scattered about the area nearest the canyon's edge. Vegeta sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent of the flowers. "This can't be a coincidence. Everything's the same," he said out loud, "This is the exact same place that's in my dream. Which means that everything that happened..." No! Vegeta wasn't going to believe that his dream was going to come true. He needed to find out just how the dream ended; meaning he had to go to sleep. Vegeta darted off toward Capsule Corp; flying in his bedroom window. Vegeta began to feel tired just standing in his room. He stripped off all of his clothes, except for his jeans. Vegeta sprawled out on the bed and quickly went to sleep.

In the dream...

Vegeta was at the canyon again; standing in the same place he was the last time. He could clearly see the two females now and reacognized the shorter one. It WAS Bulma. She was wearing a sun dress that Vegeta had bought her a month ago. Bulma was petrified as she stared at the other woman that was towering over her. Her build made her look like a monster with her tangled hair, her long, cat-like nails that were painted in a deep green color, and the wicked smile that was spread on her two, forest green colored lips. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with only two strips of hair dangling beside her devilish face. Her eyes were a dark bluish-green color with very little shine to them. Vegeta thought she was the purest evil being he ever saw. Vegeta shudder at the thought of _this_ female being his wife's murderer. Bulma backed away from the other woman, but she stopped when she felt her foot slip off the edge of the canyon wall. "This is the end of the line for you, Bulma," the woman said evilly, "And don't worry, I'll take care of Vegeta. If you know what I mean." She began to laugh hysterically at Bulma's shakened expression. Bulma was scared, and Vegeta knew it. The woman swipped at Bulma; gouging her in the stomach. Bulma had four deep wounds in her abdomen and blood was running profusely from the four wounds. Bulma clutched her stomach as she started coughing up blood. She lost her footing on the edge of the canyon and plummeted to the canyon bottom. Her screams echoed throughout the canyon. Vegeta lunged forward and jumped into the canyon in an attempt to catch Bulma before she hit the bottom. But Vegeta was too late. When he reached the bottom of the canyon, there was blood splattered all over the bottom of the canyon and a stream of blood flowed over Vegeta's feet. He knelt down and examined the blood. Vegeta stuck his fingers into it and brought it to his nose. He sniffed the blood and recognized it almost immediately. It was Bulma's blood, no question about it. But there was another scent along with Bulma's; another blood type was mixed with hers, but Vegeta didn't know where it had come from. He followed the trail until he was standing over the dead body of his beautiful wife. Bulma's body was covered in blood from the four deep wounds that penetrated her stomach. Vegeta knelt down beside her lifeless body and held her in his arms. He held her close to him as if to try and comfort himself. Vegeta placed his hand on her stomach; examining the wounds. Vegeta pulled his hand back and again, sniffed the blood. It was at that moment that Vegeta realized what the other blood belonged to. Vegeta looked Bulma's body over carefully. Using his hand, Vegeta traced a path down Bulma's stomach and noticed that it was starting to show some swelling there. Vegeta clenched his fist in anger. "You bitch," he said quietly to himself, "You killed them, you killed them both!" Vegeta was painfully comprehending what had just happened. What Vegeta held in his arms wasn't just his dead wife, but also their unborn child. Bulma couldn't have been more than three months along in the pregnancy. Now Vegeta would never get to see his child born, and it was all thanks to that evil devilwoman who stood on the edge of the canyon.

"Nooo!!!" Vegeta screamed quickly sitting up on the bed. His heart was racing as he looked around the room and saw Bulma standing a few feet in front of him. She looked like she was going to cry as Vegeta gazed at her through blurry eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Bulma again. "I...I...I'm...sorry,"Vegeta stammered rising to his feet and walking over to where Bulma stood. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and began to cry her eyes out against his bare chest. Vegeta put his arms around her; cradling her small, trembling body. Vegeta leaned his head against hers and, he too, began to cry. Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta, the almighty Prince of Saiyans, whimpering like a little baby. Vegeta tried hard not to let Bulma see him crying, but it was no use. She had already seen the tears flowing from his eyes, and he was powerless to stop them. Bulma raised her hand up to his cheek and wiped away some of the tears that trickled down his face. After a while, Vegeta calmed down and he and Bulma sat on the edge of their bed. Vegeta kept one of his arms around Bulma; not wanting her to leave his side. It was quiet in the room, too quiet for Bulma's liking. She spoke first to break the silence. "I went to the doctor and found out what was wrong with me," Bulma said softly. She was about to tell Vegeta the news when he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I already know what you're going to tell me," he said smiling lightly. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him and put his hand on her stomach. Bulma was in shock. "How did you know?" she asked surprised, "I haven't told anyone yet." Vegeta lowered his head and sighed. "I just found out," he said as a pained expression came over the features of his face, "I had...a premonition, you might say. I have been having strange dreams for the past few days, and I didn't tell you about them for the fact that I didn't know they were actually going to happen." Bulma listened carefully to Vegeta as he explained the content of his dreams. Vegeta saw Bulma's face turn pale after she heard him describe the last dream he had. Tears began to fall from Bulma's eyes when she realized that the dreams he had were going to effect her, as well. Vegeta brushed back a few strands of Bulma's hair and smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry, Bulma. I vow not to let anything happen to you, or our children, as long as I live," he said reassuring his weeping wife. As the days went by, Vegeta watched over Bulma's every move. He would spend many hours sitting in Bulma's lab; watching her work. The days turned into weeks, but Vegeta still watched over Bulma; awaiting the day that evil woman would come and try to take Bulma and their child away from him. Then, on a foggy autumn morning, it happened. Bulma was in the atrium taking a walk. "It would be nicer to walk outside," Bulma said to herself, "But it's too wet. I guess walking in here is as good a place as any to take a walk." Bulma walked passed the water fountain when she felt the baby kick. Bulma put her hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently. "You're going to be a feisty baby, aren't you?" she said laughing, "Won't Vegeta be proud when you're born. I'm still wondering if you're a boy or a girl." Bulma sat down on one of the cement benches that encircle the fountain in the atrium. She hadn't noticed the unwanted guest until they were right behind her. Bulma looked over her shoulder and screamed loudly. She knew that if anyone else didn't hear her, Vegeta would. She screamed as loudly as she could until she began to run out of breath. The stranger grabbed Bulma; covering her mouth with a piece of thick cloth to keep her quiet. The stranger held Bulma in a head lock and dragged her out the back door of the atrium and flew off with her; still trying to scream for Vegeta. Luckily for Bulma, Vegeta DID hear her screams. Vegeta felt her ki and the ki of the one that took Bulma. He was training in the Gravity Room when he heard Bulma's cries. Vegeta ran out of the Gravity Room and jumped out the nearest window. He followed the ki trail until he was back at the canyon. Vegeta landed beside some boulders and slowly walked toward the canyon's edge. A high-pitched squeal directed Vegeta's attention to the far side of the canyon; nearest the edge. Vegeta saw that the woman from his dreams had ahold of Bulma's hair; preventing her from trying to run away. "Let go of her!" Vegeta ordered shouting, "If you don't, you'll regret it!" The woman turned her head slowly toward Vegeta and an intimidating smile appeared on her lips. "Are you challenging me?" she asked in an innocent voice. The woman giggled a bit as if she thought Vegeta was no match for her. Vegeta growled through gritted teeth and he scowled at the woman. He sensed that the woman possessed unyielding power, but he knew that she was seriously mistaken if she thought she could beat him. The woman dropped Bulma to the ground and strolled over in Vegeta's direction. A mischievous grin adorned the woman's face; showing her interest in the inevitable battle. "How can someone like you care so much for a mere mortal?" she questioned sheepishly. Her girlish attitude infuriated Vegeta. The woman stopped a few feet in front of Vegeta; twirling a few strands of her tangled hair in her fingers. She giggled some more, which made Vegeta even more furious than before. "How come you're taking things so lightly? You're about to get your pretty ass kicked," Vegeta said confused and angry at the same time. The woman giggled again. She looked Vegeta over from head-to-toe. "Oh Vegeta, I can see why _this_ Human likes you so much," she said glinting mischievously at him, "But...how would it feel if your wife suddenly...lost interest in you, for some reason or another?" Before Vegeta could react, the woman was right beside him; her hands finding their way under his shirt. Bulma crawled behind some boulders to hide from the woman. She peered over the boulders and watched the woman and Vegeta. The woman's hands pulled up Vegeta's shirt and she literally ripped it off of him. Vegeta pushed her away as fast as he could. "What kind of sick, psycho bitch are you?!" Vegeta exclaimed. The woman stood before him and tilted her head to the side. "Why...I'm a sick, psycho android bitch," she said absently, "My name's Kendra, Vegeta. And I'm going to have you whether or not your wife approves. I just dragged her out here to lure _you_ here." Vegeta had good reason to worry now. This..._Kendra_...was an android with a personal goal in mind that he didn't like at all. Vegeta's hands began to shake as he watched Kendra get into a fighting stance. She was getting serious, and Vegeta knew it. Being an android, Vegeta knew Kendra possessed a great deal of power, but he wasn't going to let that mech-bimbo scare him. Sure she was undoubtably beautiful and tried to flirt with him, but Vegeta had a wife whose life was in danger if he didn't get rid of Kendra. "_I've got to get rid of her before she goes after Bulma again_," Vegeta thought worriedly, "_If she gets to Bulma, it'll be hard to fight her_." Vegeta got into a fighting stance as well; facing Kendra. Kendra continued her childish giggling as if taunting him. She continued to eye Vegeta's body with her glinting stare. "Are you going to fight, or are you just going to stare at something you can't have?" Vegeta questioned in an annoyed tone. Kendra smiled. "Well then, I guess I better start getting serious," she laughed girlishly. Kendra charged at Vegeta, but he quickly moved out of the way. Kendra looked behind her and was struck be Vegeta's fist as he effortlessly knocked Kendra to the rocky ground. "Is that all you got?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Kendra growled at him and charged at him again. This time, her elbow connected with his jaw; causing Vegeta to fly backwards. "Is that all _you've_ got?" Kendra asked mocking Vegeta. Vegeta rose to his feet and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. She was good, very good, but Vegeta could see flaws in her fighting. Vegeta noticed that, whenever Kendra charged, she would always let her guard down; giving Vegeta the chance to spring a counterattack. "_She may be an android, but she's flawed as hell_!" Vegeta thought laughing in his head. Vegeta saw Kendra standing just a few feet away from him and flashed her a little grin. Kendra stared at him in utter confusion. "What is he smiling about?" she thought, "Doesn't he know that he don't stand a chance against me?" As Kendra stared at him, Vegeta began to laugh. He continued to laugh, never taking his eyes off of her. Kendra folded her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't think I hit you that hard. I wasn't trying to knock you silly," she stated still shaking her head, "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to take your precious wife out if you're not in your right state of mind." Kendra slowly turned away from Vegeta and walked toward where Bulma was hiding. But, before Kendra could get to her destination, Vegeta charged at her; knocking the android woman into the canyon. Kendra screamed as she fell to the canyon floor. Vegeta watched as she hit the bottom of the canyon. Everything was quiet in the canyon until Vegeta heard Bulma whimpering in the distance. He quickly rushed over to her side and put his arms around her trembling body. Vegeta then pulled away and gently placed his hand on her swollen stomach. Bulma looked up at Vegeta through her tear-filled eyes, then she looked down at her stomach where Vegeta's hand was. At the very moment she looked down, the baby kicked under Vegeta's hand. Bulma looked up again and saw the smile on his face. "I knew you'd be proud," Bulma said quietly as she leaned forward and kissed Vegeta passionately. Vegeta stroked her back as they kissed for a seemingly long time. "Vegeta," Bulma said as she pulled away from Vegeta, "I think I've had enough action today to last me a lifetime. I don't _ever_ want to go through something like that again." Bulma began to cry again, but Vegeta cradled her to soften her sobs. "Don't worry. I'll _never_ let anything like that happen to you again, all right Bulma?" Vegeta said reassuringly. Bulma smiled at him as they kissed again. Vegeta flew into the air with Bulma in his arms and headed back to Capsule Corp. Both of them were worn out, but Vegeta managed to get the two of them back home. On the flight back to Capsule Corp, Bulma snuggled against Vegeta's shoulder and fell asleep in his warm arms. "_Trying to get away from Kendra must have taken a lot out of her_," Vegeta thought breathing a rough sigh, "_I'm glad that dream of mine didn't come true. That dream was the most unthinkable thing ever_." Vegeta walked into the house with Bulma in his arms and slowly walked up the stairs. Vegeta walked into their room and laid Bulma down on the bed. Vegeta laid down next to her; worn out himself. He looked at Bulma for awhile before falling asleep with his head on her soft, comfortable shoulder. The horrid dreams that once plagued his mind, no longer existed to Vegeta as he began dreaming another kind of dream. Vegeta no longer had to worry about losing the most important thing in his life.

The End


End file.
